War Machines
by shir0-chan
Summary: As a mysterious girl washed up on his beach injured one night, Sasuke found the humanity in him to help out the girl. Little did he know...Full sumary inside. A [SasuSaku] AU fic. OC characters are kept to a minimum in this fic.


**Shir0-ChaN presents…**

**War Machine**

**Rating:** T for little violence **Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Summary:** As a mysterious girl washed up on his beach injured one night, Sasuke found the humanity in him to help out the girl. Little did he know that that humanity in him grew bringing him back emotions that he had locked away and was long forgotten. But as mysterious attackers started targeting the girl, Sasuke feared that the humanity in him will disappear along with her existence.

**A few words from the author: **Heya! Welcome to another one of Shir0-ChaN's long AU chapter fics. If you've decided to check this out and is on the verge of clicking the back button because of my random blabbering. DON'T! Just read one chapter, check it out before clicking it. I'm still new as a writer so therefore I wont guarantee perfections. If there are any tips, please just throw them to me. This is my third Naruto fic.

**History: **The idea for this fic came from a very good anime called Elfien lied. The plot is different; I just got the basic ideas from it, and the fact that Sakura has pink hair made it even the better choice for me to make her the main character.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I do have dreams and even daydream about it, but those will never come true. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

**Notes read this or else it wont by my fault if you get lost: **

This has some ninja terms in the later chapters.

This is a little strange compared the average every day fanfiction. Be aware of that before reading. The pairing is normal; I'm referring to the plot of course.

**Other Notes**

_Thoughts – are written in Italics_

**Location, time, sub-heading – are written in Bold

* * *

**

**War Machine**

**Edited by Innelle

* * *

**

**Act one: Horizon**

She ran as fast as she could towards the freedom that seeks her beyond the endless forest. She could hear guards, guards running after her, stopping her from her freedom. Her breath became heavy with each and every step. She never thought that reaching the bright horizon out of her sight would be so hard. She increased her speed but she felt as if though they were slowing her down. For the first time in her life her Godlike speed felt slow, her steps were sluggish.

A silver slice of light made its way toward her eyes. She was close. She was getting close to the daylight she wished to see since childhood and further from the bloody red one that she lived in. _Just a few more steps! _She told herself, hopping that she will get there, hopping that her feet would bring her there faster. With each and every step the silver slice of light started deforming, turning into a yellow light, the ones that she saw in those picture books. She stopped when she was fully there; her eyes scanned the clear blue sky with a small amount of clouds, the bright orange sun and the beautiful blue ocean. She could smell the salty air. She could smell life. She looked down beneath her feet to find herself standing on top of a gigantic cliff. Her eyes struck terror as she saw the sharp pointy edges of rocks sticking out. The dangerous sight of nature followed by the calming sight took her by surprise.

A rustling sound came from behind her, she snapped back to normal and realized she had no where to run! Within a split second the guards surrounded her, just like her they also had Godlike speed; they kneeled in front of her.

'Please, we do not wish to hurt you' the leader of the guards said coolly, he wasn't afraid of hurting her. He trained with her. He knew her capabilities very well; he knew that it'll be hard to put a scratch on her. His eyes lay on her coolly, showing no fear. She glanced at the guard, and then turned to the deep pit of the cliff, it was rocky, her eyes darted back to the guards, then back to the cliff.

'Really, are you intending to jump off _sister_?' That voice, a man with white hair and round spectacles came out of the darkness of the forest. He smirked at her retreating form, he was dangerous, but not too dangerous for her to handle. Ever since she was able to remember she hated him, she hated his guts, everything about him, his eyes, the way he spoke, everything. There wasn't a single moment in her life that she recalled him being a brother to her.

'Its none of you business _brother_' they weren't siblings through blood, only through the madness that fated them together. The madness that made her sick and tired of. The same madness that she was running from. He enjoyed watching her in pain.

'A little cheeky aren't you? Jump, someone as weak as you will never have the guts'

He was pushing her buttons; he would always make her get so mad. She bit her lips and looked down at the rocky edges sticking out from the cliff; she gulped and collected her thoughts. Her Inner self told her to _jump_, _jump_, while she herself didn't know. It's either that she jumped off or came back to that empty dark training room living with that madman. The madman that wanted to take over the world. The same madman that used her life as an experiment. It's either that she jumped or become one of _them_. She shivered at the thought. She was still human. She wanted to stay human. She turned around to the guards and her brother, and smirked.

'Are you sure about that brother? I can you know'

The smirk on her brother's face disappeared as his eye brow lifted, a little confused with the response. And before he knew it, the little girl, not a girl, a woman, not, not yet a woman, somewhere in between the two, jumped off the cliff. He quickly rushed towards to where she once stood and looked down at the edgy cliff; his eyes witnessed her falling into the ocean, along with her blood mixing with the salty water. And all he knew then that his sister was…dead. A smile crept across his face he turned around and headed back.

**Act two: Blue moonlight**

The cool ocean night air brushed against his pale cheeks, his eyes stared out into the distance watching the full blue moon shinning upon the ocean surface. It was rare to see a blue moon, very rare. The image reflected and stood calmly on the ocean surface. Once or twice a large brush of sudden waves would corrupt the beautiful image, but in a matter of time it would change back to normal. And it's stayed normal for a long time already. A sudden wave once again corrupted the beautiful image, this time it was a little larger. He watched as the wave bashed itself into the white sandy beach. As the waves disappeared it left some kind of object on the white beach. He could not make out what it was, but his curiosity pulled him toward it.

His eyes widened in shock as they encountered the sight; it wasn't an object at all, a person. A girl, covered in crimson blood, her white dress was torn almost showing her bare body. Deep cuts covered over her arms and legs along with large purple bruises. What was even more unusual was her hair; it was colored in a soft pink hue that shone clearly under the bright blue moon. Her long soft pink hair covered her face; there were blood on her hair. He was just shocked, his body froze at the thought of her being dead. His hand slowly reached out for her neck and checked the pulse. It was beating, but very lightly. He quickly stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her naked body. He gently picked her up and headed back home.

**Act three: Day light**

She woke up to a brightness that had only met her eyes once, a strong cool breeze rushed through a nearby balcony refreshing the room bringing in a sweet scent along with it. She was in a bed, her arms and legs covered in bandages along with parts of her face. Wrapped in a white thin dress, the cool air caused her to shiver. Her mind flashed back to the scene at the cliff, a feeling of pain erupted in her head for a split second and then quickly subsided. Her eyes caught a sight of life in the room. A branch of pink flowers with five petals stood by itself in a vase on a table across to her. Never in her life has she seen such thing. Her eyes were glued onto the flower; a warm feminine voice conquered the silence in the room.

'It seems that you take a liking to the Sakura flower' she quickly turned around to see the source of the soft voice. A beautiful girl with bright brown hair, clad in a black dress with white lining smiled at her with her friendly face.

'How are you feeling?' the girl asked, slowly she drew out the voice and answered the girl.

'Okay…I guess' she answered by instinct.

'What's your name? Mine is Ayame, by the way' Ayame smiled gently and approached her. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her mind searched for an answer, yet nothing came out. Once again her instinct answered.

'I-I don't know'

'Did you lose your memories?' Ayame assumed, a name, everyone has a name. The mysterious girl in front of Ayame nodded her head; a feeling of pity came through her as she once again smiled the same smile she was gifted with.

'You poor thing, I will inform master that you're awake, stay here' as Ayame left the room, Number 2 continued to gaze at the branch of Sakura flower, the smell was intoxicating. A cool breeze of wind once again filled the room sending her hair waving in midair, the weight on her shoulders disappeared as the fear of becoming one of _them_ was erased along with her memories. She had no past, no name, but a future to look forward to.

Watching the bright yellow light beaming from the balcony, she watched in amazement. Never in her life has she seen such wonder. She continued staring; once or twice the wind would come and refresh the room, filling it with a fresh breeze. She continued starring; watching the wonders. Her hand slowly lifted moving itself towards the light, a warm feeling encountered her skin and by instinct she quickly pulled back.

**Act four: Sakura**

The presence of two others in the room changed the atmosphere completely. Out of reflex her head swung around to see two boys standing at the doorway starring at her in daze. They were both good looking, well one of them was considered as…pretty? The other one was charming, their eyes starred in curiosity.

'SHE'S CUTE!' after what seamed like a billion years the blonde boy made a reaction. She didn't know how to react but stared blankly, _Cute? What does that mean? _She thought, never in her life has she heard such words. The blonde boy diverted his gaze toward the dark raven haired one. The friendly grin on his face which she has never seen before lightened up the tensed atmosphere.

'Sasuke you lucky bastard' the one named Sasuke merely gave a snort in return; his dark eyes met her bright ones. Although he blankly stared, his eyes sucked the life out of hers, the deepness it those eyes was familiar, eyes which she had once seen before.

'Uzumaki Naruto, age 18, status: single, nice to meet you' he grinned widely showing his perfect teeth, reaching out his hand waiting for her to shake it. She slowly reached out her hand and slowly shook it, starring at him innocently. Never has she seen such a wide smile.

'This is Uchiha Sasuke, same age and status' Uchiha Sasuke did even look at her, he merely glared at the blonde boy.

'You and your stupid introductions' his eyes caught her starring, he gave a nod of acknowledgement. Feeling that she should give something in return, she slowly nodded eyes sticking to him fully.

'Shut up, you never talk so I thought I might talk for you' yelled Naruto who was sending back a familiar glare. After a few second of being ignored he turned back to her grinning he asked nicely.

'What's your name?' She shifted her eyes, making a sad look she answered. But Sasuke beat her to it.

'Ayame-san said that she lost her memories, there is no point in asking stupid' ever since they entered the room, she noticed that everything which came from Sasuke had been an insult towards Naruto; he had never spoken directly to her. Naruto who seemed like he took the insult seriously sent a venomous look.

'I know that bastard!' he yelled, Sasuke lifted his eye brow.

'Whatever'

'What are we going to call her then?' asked Naruto, her head titled to the side watching the two boys in amazement. Before Sasuke answered another strong wind rushed through the balcony, this time it sent thousands and thousands of tiny pink petals of Sakura flowers along with the sweet scent.

'Ah, what a nice breeze' Naruto closed his eyes in a relaxing manner, a petal made its way towards her nose, another one made its way towards her shoulder. And before she knew it a large number of petals laded on her hair. Naruto's eyes caught her starring curiously at the petals on herself.

'Why don't we call her Sakura, she does look a lot like a tree' suggested Naruto. Sasuke fixed his cool gaze on her for a while and answered.

'Whatever'

'Sakura?' she muttered curiously starring at the two boys with wide eyes. Naruto smiled and patted her head and pointed at the small branch of flower she was starring at earlier.

'That's your name from now on, Sakura-chan. Its that pink flower over there' taking a while to get the information into her head, she realized that she was finally given a name, one that giave an identification of her. A smile found itself across her face. Somehow she felt like it was the first time ever that she was given a name, a name which dances in the wind. _Sakura._

**Act Five: Flower field**

'Sasuke, what are you planning to do with her?' asked Naruto as the two boys strolled down the long corridor. Eying his friend closely Naruto noticed the slight twitch of annoyance.

'What do you think idiot?' he finally answered after what seamed like a billion years.

'I don't know. You might keep her since you were nice enough to help her' Sasuke wasn't sure if he was nice enough, he thought of it more like the right thing to do when you see something badly injured in your property. He honestly didn't know what to do with the girl. It's not ordinary to find a mysterious girl with PINK hair on your beach with no memories.

'I'm calling the police' muttered Sasuke as he increased his speed heading toward the closest phone in the large mansion. Naruto quickly followed behind him.

* * *

Her eyes fixed on the balcony brimming in lights. Her hands instinctively lifted the thick sheets covering her legs and slowly slipped out of the bed. Her gaze fixed upon the balcony dreamily, as if though she has never seen such thing before. Her hands slowly pushed open the glass door. The lights blinded her eyes for a split second then revealed to her the most beautiful sight; a sweet scent filled her nostril. A large field of flowers filled with all kinds of colors, large Sakura trees fenced the area, petals danced in the sky. Sakura couldn't help but draw herself closer, and closer, until the small fencing around the balcony stopped her lower body from getting any closer. A gleam of light contacted her eyes as she blanked out for a split second.

* * *

Sasuke slowly dialed the number. His eyes fixed on the window nearby looking across to the tower where the girl was kept. His eyebrow fused as he spotted her drawing out to the balcony dreamily, she walked unstably towards the balcony. Without realizing it she bumped into the small fencing around the balcony. She was shaken back by the brightness of the light. And then before the phone next to Sasuke's ears started ringing the girl did something unbelievable. She slowly slipped her legs over the fencing and just when his phone started ringing, the girl dropped off the balcony. His jaw almost dropped when he realized that she had just jumped off a three story building. Naruto's voice merely made its way towards his ears. 

'Sasuke? What are you starring at?' and before Naruto knew it, his friend had hanged up the phone and dashed down the corridor, confusion over took his mind as Naruto stared.

Sasuke dashed as fast as he could towards the flower field, he saw her landing, and he knew that it was pointless to call the police. It wasn't concern about whether she is alive or not, she is definitely alive, but his curiosity made him run. _She is the key to revenge._

* * *

She opened her eyes to see herself standing in the flower field, how? She did not know. A cool sensation oozed off from her feet, she looked down to see herself standing on top of flowers, squashed flowers. Sakura bent down, her hand slowly reached out to touch the delicate petal. She let out a smile. A feeling of being watched made Sakura turned around. Uchiha Sasuke stood there watching her with serious eyes. 

'You like flowers?' his cold voice could almost freeze her up; she stared at him for a while then answered.

'Yes, are these also called flowers?'

Lifting an eyebrow, Sasuke approached her and bent down next to her.

'Aa…how did you get here?' he asked, Sakura searched her mind for an answer…nothing came to her mind. Once again she gave the same answer.

'I-I don't know. I…the light shined, and I didn't see anything, and then I found myself here'

His eyes starred at her blankly, he nodded after a few seconds. He showed a sign of disbelief in his eyes, a feeling ran through Sakura as she once again tried to speak.

'I'm not lying'

Sasuke's eyes quickly darted to see the girl in shock, no one had ever been able to read him, maybe she was different. He sighed and got up.

'Yes I know. Let's get you inside, it's not good to stay out here'

Sakura nodded and also got up, taking one last glance at the large flower field, she smiled as she took in the sweet scent. The wind once again gave a loud roaring sound as thousands and thousands of petals fluttered in the sky. The Sakura tree danced while the air once again nourished a refreshing scent.

**Act six: The petal**

A knock came from the wooden barricade of her room waking her up. The door slowly opened revealing Ayame smiling brightly and she placed a tray of food on the table next to Sakura's bed.

'I heard that your new name is Sakura, and that you're staying with us'

She smiled as she placed her brown eyes on Sakura. Noticing how pretty the girl was with her bandages off, she understood why her master kept her. _It's about time he started melting those ice cube walls of his_.

'Yes, the name of a flower. What about you? Who gave you your name?' Sakura asked watching Ayame innocently as she lay out the tray of food.

'My parents' Ayame smiled cheerfully.

'Parents?' Sakura asked, another word which she could not grasp.

'Yes my parents…Sakura-sama you should eat this before it gets cold. I'm going to go and fetch you some clothes'

Once again Ayame smiled and left the room. Sakura merely started at the tray of food and hurtled down all of it.

* * *

The white material delicately wrapped around her, Sakura petals scattered the bottom of the dress while her hair wrapped in a light pink ribbon. Sakura spun around in front of the mirror to get a better view of her back side. 

'Wow Sakura-sama, you look great!' Ayame cheered, satisfied at her own masterpiece. Sakura smiled, she could almost feel as if though the dress was too good for her. Before she managed to say anything in response Ayame had already rushed over to Sakura. Taking a hold of her wrist, Ayame dragged Sakura out of the room.

'Onee-san?' Sakura was taught to address Ayame as Onee-san; she was told that she reminded the cheery girl of her late sister who passed away. In a way Sakura liked it better this way.

'Let's go and show Sasuke-sama' and before Sakura was able to have a say, she was practically dragged down the hallway to Sasuke's room. What was so interesting about her in a dress?

'But…Onee-san!'

Her attempt to impede Ayame from pulling her arms off seemed to be in vain, she was completely ignored. Sakura gave up as she let the maid drag her down the hall way. Her mind started to wander off as she pulled herself deep into thoughts.

* * *

'Sasuke-sama, may we come in?' Ayame's voice pierced through the thick barricade of his door frame. He took off his glasses and pressed the button on his table unlocking the door in front of him. He couldn't help but widen his eyes as he spotted Sakura standing sheepishly next to Ayame who was smiling brightly. Sasuke frowned as he noticed the white dress. 

'Ayame-san…that dress-

'Yes it looks nice on her doesn't it?' she cut him off, knowing that the end of the sentence would once again bring back bad memories. His eyes starring at her, frowning he darted his eyes back to the laptop monitor in front of him. Without looking at the two females he asked professionally. All the years of working for the company made him this way.

'So, what business do you have with me?'

Parting from Sakura at the door frame, Ayame approached Sasuke and pushed close the monitor. Sasuke's eyes darted to her confusingly.

'You've been working since early this morning, why don't you take Sakura-sama for a walk at the back garden?'

His eyes sent a small glare, Ayame sent it straight back with her smile. It was a starring contest, her smile against his glares. Sasuke sighed as he got up and approached Sakura.

'I'll finish these for you. And remember to show Sakura-sama my favorite spot' Ayame's voice echoed across the room as she took Sasuke's seat.

* * *

Her eyes glistened in the sunlight as she saw the beautiful sight in front of her. The cool ocean breeze brushed by blowing her air towards it direction. She stood observing the same flower field from the day before. The sweet scent filled her nose as another brush of strong wind once again swept through the flower field, this time thousands of petals fluttered up into the sky, dancing in the wind. 

Smiling Sakura lost control of herself and decided to try and catch the closest petal to her, but instead she missed. Her hand once again flung up upon the sky trying to take grasp of another petal, yet she once again missed. This time she jumped, trying to catch a beautiful pink petal fluttering around, it was highlighted in her eyes, far more beautiful then the rest. She jumped as high as she could, to reach that flower.

Watching her dancing around in the flower field reminded him of a little piece from his past, Ayame too danced, trying to catch the petals. Sasuke watched as _he_ smiled and jumped up high catching it for her, handing her the fragile petal. Sasuke snapped out of the memories as he realized he was seeing the same thing; Sakura jumped up high and caught the fragile petal. His eyes widened as he realized that his presumptions were correct. No normal human can jump five meters high into the sky.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Like it? Think I need improvements? Want something to be made? Or just wanna talk to me? (That was random). Anyways tell me anything through a review. I'm happy to respond any time XD.

- Shiro


End file.
